spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrodiilic Empire
The Cyrodiilic Empire of Men,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil''The name, Cyrodiilic is the name after Ramen Septim's surname, "Cyrodiil" and name of Reman Cyrodiil. The name of the Empire is somhow spelled "Cyrodiilic" not Cyrodilic. it's also referred as the "second" Cyrodilic Empire, but it never got to. formally the '''Second Septim Empire', sometimes referred to as the Fourth Empire or Dragon Empire of Cyrodiil, was an Empire founded by Reman Septim in 4E 129 after the Cyrodiilic Civil War. At its height, the Fourth Empire spanned across the entire province of Cyrodiil and the island nations of Cathnoquey, Esroniet, Yneslea and Roscrea,Report: Disaster at Ionith it administered full control through the Imperial province, with an Emperor or Empress as supreme ruler. After the death of Claudius V, the Empire slowly declined throughout the Fifth Era and ended when Usurper Shamar gro-Rogdul lunched an invasion of Cyrodiil and killed Emperor Titus III in 5E 725, however Shamar was killed by Lioninus Avento,Second Battle for Ruby Throne becoming the first Emperor of the Avento Dynasty. History First Three Non-dragonborn Emperors Reman Septim's Reign (4E 129–4E 160) s in the Fourth Era.]] During the outbreak of the Cyrodiilic Civil War, the dictator Antonius Mede who ruled Cyrodiil since 4E 119. When Antonius Mede banished Reman from the Imperial City, even though that Antonius didn't stripped him of his General role and councillorship. Reman received letter secretly by Elder High Councilor that the Council will support Reman no matter the conquenceses. Thus the thirty-two year old Reman rise the and huge army to deposed the Dictator and hoping the future of Cyrodiil. His brother, Lucius Septim joined him, as Cyrodiil broke in two again. Reman went on by defeating Counts/Countees' armies, while almost all of them allied with Reman. Reman's major victories at Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road and Raid of the Ages, caused Reman's right to claim the crown was popular than ever. His final campaign was to re-took Imperial City, where the remaining of Antonius's supporters. His new appointed Generals at his side, Reman marched into Imperial city, which an army of the Emperor's supporters and the battle broke out, which known as the Battle for Ruby Throne. After the battle, Antonius mysteriously disappeared, possibility murdered or escaped death. Reman become Emperor by the Elder Council after he return to the Imperial City, and founded the dynasty, known as the Second Septims. During his reign, Reman called one of the most popular monarch since Tiber Septim and was described as "Reman the Cyrodiil Savior" which the Imperials called Reman as "A Emperor who Saved Cyrodiil." The council proclaimed Reman, new Emperor of Cyrodiil — which he adopted his regnal surname, Reman Septim. During his reign, he improved the Domestic and foreign policy as well as the economy, creating the Five Alliance Pact. During the final years of Reman life, his health decline quickly where he died in 4E 160. He was succeeded by his elder son, Caius. Caius Septim's Reign (4E 160–4E 184) After Reman's death in 4E 160, Caius Septim become his father's successor. Caius Septim, also known as the Hammer of the Altmeri. At the early of his reign, the empire was weakened and soon to be at war with the Third Aldmeri Dominion. By the time of the Great War, the Empire was only a shadow of its former self. Only by signing the White-Gold Concordat was the Empire able to survive the Dominion's onslaught and thus end the Great War. The concordat lead to the loss of Hammerfell; the southern part of which would have been handed over to the Dominion if not for the Redguard uprising (though most of the demanded territory was already conqeured by Dominion forces). The northern portion of Hammerfell had been warring with the Dominion-held southern portion until the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai, which declared a truce between the Dominion and Hammerfell, resulting in the former's forces to withdraw. Included within the White-Gold Concordat was an immediate and thorough banishing of Talos worship, which would later result in the forming of the Stormcloak Rebellion in SkyrimNords Arise! (though many Talos worshippers now simply worship in secret). After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and the events of the Markarth Incident, the Aldmeri Dominion's Thalmor agents established an embassy in Skyrim. The Thalmor Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar However, the Justiciars are also known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Furthermore, the book known as The Talos Mistake was published by an Imperial Liaison to the Aldmeri Dominion. Uriel Septim VIII's Reign (4E 184–4E 199) Prince Uriel Lotdwiin was succeeded to the Ruby throne as Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. Uriel VIII also had becoming King of Hammerfell when he married High Queen Yisine way before becoming Emperor. Uriel then contuning at outgoing war in Skyrim with the rise of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and the Stormcloaks. Uriel's children refused to becoming their new Emperor/Empress of the Empire, which cause a Succession Crisis, Marcella Septim's Reign (4E 199–5E 68) The First Female Dragonborn Marcella Septim was born on 173th year of the Fourth Era to the Second Septim Dynasty Emperor Caius Septim and his wife, Brelyna Septim.The Dragon Empress While her Dunmeri name was Dareilie Telvanni, in Morrowind. Her heritage was Imperial from her father and Dunmer from her mother, but her appearance is Imperial, and her skin-tone is tan. Sometimes, she also had Half Dunmer, because of her eye colour were purple because of her mother's mother which is also Dunmer. Marcella is the youngest sister of her two older sisters, Tulvia and Vittoria and both of the older sisters considered Marcella one of the most sister of their lifetime. During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on/or all of her arms, she had a feminine masculinity, with her trimmed hairy genitals. Marcella's hairstyle was a Dreadlock mohawk. Her childhood was more both successful and stressful with when the Empire was at war with the Thalmor which ends with the White-Gold Concordat signed with his father broke it and with the ongoing civil war in Skyrim during her father's reign. Her father along with mother was both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, which Marcella Septim's uncle succeeded the Imperial throne as Uriel Septim VIII. In her youth, Marcella grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marcella herself, even it was gifted by Akatosh. The Greybeards summoned Marcella Septim to High Hrothgar in Skyrim where she met Arngeir and soon to be her instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice. Marcella's training to way of the voice in two weeks and train by Arngeir. The Greybeards declared Marcella Septim, the title of Dragonborn. Marcella Septim was also the first female Dragonborn of all time. Crusader and Military career Marcella Septim was about sixteen years old, she enlisted in the Imperial Army. Her uncle, now reigning Emperor Uriel Septim VIII and thus she was listing as an crusader for the Knights of the Nine Divines as their leader with the title "Divine Crusader", a title have been used by Marcella Septim's descendant, Constalvia Septim and her predecessor. By the following year on 4E 192, Marcella was stationed at he stationed at Cyrodiil, as she was visited by the Ghost of Rasmanl, which he was Jarl of Whiterun and Five Hundred Companions warrior. In the vision, Remaniil told Marcella that in his tomb, just morth-west of Winterun. During the First Era, necromancers broke into Rasmanl's tomb and Rasmanl's body was transformed to powerful Daedric Prince Hades. The Ghost pleded the Crusader Marcella to go to his realm in oblivion, called Darkness Void to defeated him. Marlena agreed, as upon entering, she begin fighting dead champions draugrs and Undead soldiers and begin fighting the necromancers who was stationed at the Hades's Palace inside. The duel was very tough and difficult for Marcella and Hades severely wounded Marcella. Upon fainting and recover conquenses, she looks at Hades and was about to finished her. But the ghost of Remaniil stops and saves the wounded Dragonborn Marcella and she use her thu'um at Hades. After defeating Hades, she return and slowly recovered and upon recovering from her wounds, she contuning her Imperial Army career, which the First Forsworn Uprising broke out, between the Empire, supported by Empire's supporting Nords and Forsworn. Her uncle re-established the alliance called The Tamrielic Alliance or "The Five Alliance Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind and High Rock; on the first Tamrielic meeting; Uriel Septim VIII, High King of Skyrim Torygg, King Helseth Sadras of Morrowind and High Queen Alynne of High Rock (Wayrest) and now High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell. Her uncle Marlena was given the rank of Commander of the Cyrodiilic Legion. About few weeks, Marcella had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marlena proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. On 6th of Heartfire, 4E 194, Marcella's uncle Uriel promoted her to General of the Imperial Legion. At twenty-one of age, Marcella Septim become one of the youngest female general of the Empire. Her first battle, Battle of Padomaic Land was which start of Marcella's ordered to successful conquests in the Padomaic Ocean. Alongside with her fellow couple generals and her cousin (also general) Sergentius Septim. She re-conquered Rosacrea, north of Skyrim, she continuing conquered the islands of Cathnoquey in 4E 195 and Esroniet in 4E 196. After she had plans to re-conquer on continent of Akavir, last time was Emperor Uriel V failed attempt and his death in 3E 288, but she realized that she shouldn't took a risk. In the same year, Marcella was planning an campaign to re-took island of Yneslea in 4E 197. Marcella Septim, her fellow generals, including the now famous Legate Rikke and her cousin set sail to conquered the island. After set foot in the island, she and the Imperial army got ambushed by surprised. The attackers were members of the an Thieves Guild crime family who was also setted in the island. General Marcella Septim defended herself against the family, but she ended up stabbed and shoot by arrow multiple times and become seriously wounded. With her side, her cousin, Sergentius order the army to defeat the family on the General Princess Marcella Septim behave. She accepted as the crime family were wiped, as some of the wounded of the family was escaped to Riften. Marcella return to Cyrodiil for recovered, but her uncle, Uriel VIII asked Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Imperial rebels alliance. She agreed and Marcella and Uriel VIII gathered an army to Fort Caractacus, now called Dovah Skor by Marcella herself. Both Emperor Uriel VIII and General-Princess Marcella Septim combined army of Thalmor (part of the Third Aldmeri Dominion) and Imperial rebels who were hostile to Uriel, on the cliffs of Dovah Skor. The Imperial rebels army joined her when they saw her use the thu'um and knew her to be blood of the Dragon and heir to the Empires of Men. However, there are also records that state that the Imperial Rebels re-joined Marcella Septim after she had caught them off guard.Battle of Dovah Skor But the Thalmor saw things differently. General Marcella was seriously wounded multiple times at the battle, but the thalmor managed to defeat and some of escaped. After the victory on Dovah Skor, Uriel VIII awarded the wounded Marcella Septim, the fort itself turned like an castle just like west of Chorrol, in 4E 200; now and become a personal home before and during his reign. Accession and Skyrim Civil War When Marcella's uncle Emperor Uriel Septim VIII died, she was about twenty-six years old and she was succeeded to the Ruby Throne, and was crowned as Empress Marcella Septim. During the early years of her reign, Marcella Septim gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Marcella disbanded the famous Penitus Oculatus and established the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard. War of the Dragon Empress When Torygg, High King of Skyrim was murdered by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim seek help from the Empire, now when Marcella Septim becoming Empress, she was also becoming more and more active to help their Nord cousins. At the time, Jarl Elisif, widow of the late High King Torygg declared her rightful heir to the throne as High Queen, other candidate is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Marcella Septim then moved her army to the Falkreath Hold to met her friend Jarl Siddgeir over the Forsworn raids happening. Than Jarl Balgruuf asked the Empress to broke their search, and so she, her generals and her army march, accompanying by Imperial army to Whiterun where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks, which the Stormcloaks' failed to captured Whiterun. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marcella and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle and sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. After that Marcella Septim then traveled to Riften, which leads to start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. After tooking Fort Amol, Marcella Septim was suffered wounds at the siege but recovered, than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. Before the battle, Marcella Septim prayed to the Nine Divines and begin to assault. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). After the rebellion was crushed, Marcella also turn to Alduin, which caused the Dragon Crisis and Dragons reach Skyrim and caused chaos. Marcella Septim then with her men to stop Alduin as the Empress was learned to master the thu'um and with guidance from Paarthurnax, Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the Throat of the World. The final confrontation between them came in Sovngarde, where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined Marcella Septim to destroy Alduin once and for all. Marcella Septim was unclear that Thalmor are not with the Empire and after the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. After two was threaded with war, it's not very long, as both Caravans from both sides was murdered by either Empire and Dominion. As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marcella was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marcella Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. It's not that long that due with heavily losses on both sides, with ended the war and made an 300-year peace treaty. After defeat of Alduin and made peace with Almeri Dominion, Marcella Septim declared Fifth Era. Marcella Septim was in relationship and later married Dunmer named Arelyl Telvanni, an member of the House Telvanni, in in Morrowind and adopted an daughter named Livia who formerly as Brinella Winter-Honored. Upon declared the Fifth Era by Marcella Septim, she contuning her later reign as popular more than Tiber Septim ended the Second Era and beginning the Third Era. Her final years of her reign was peaceful and enjoyful. Marcella Septim was 95-years-old at the time of her death on 68th year of the Fifth Era and succeeded by her adopted daughter which took the name, Brinella Septim. Empress Marcella Septim was buried in Dovah Skor catacombs. After Marcella Septim's death, she decended into goddesshood into a Ten Divines as Marcella. The Glory Days of the Fifth Era After Marcella Septim's death, the first eight Second Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 300 years, mismanagement and political infighting become the norm.Peace within Cyrodiil: First Second Septim Emperors Emperor Claudius Septim IV suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness. Claudius's sons had beef to fought over the throne, which Marlena Septim II took the throne. Marlena then was assassinated, some say that Claudius's son, called Claudius assassinated her, but with no proof. It would not be until the reign of Claudius Septim V that the most popular Emperor since Marcella Septim; fought final war with the Summerset Isles but the Isles was defeated by the Empire, but was later accidentally killed while hunting with Claudius's son, Pelagius. The next generations of Second Septim rule restored the peace, prosperity, and most importantly, the stability of the Imperial line to Cyrodiil.Dialogue with Claudius By the time of Attrebus Septim and his daughter Kintyra IV, the Empire was back almost to the height of its power. Kintyra Septim IV's Reign (5E 695–5E 719) Kintyra IV's reign was most stable and loyal one, but it was that she becoming Dragonborn after Marcella Septim. While Kintyra was Half Imperial, Dunmer and Nord from her predecessor family members. Kintyra IV's military career was most successful of all of Cyrodiil, when defeated two decent wars between Forsworn in Skyrim and Northern Cyrodiil. Kintyra IV than makes her final battle at near border in Skyrim which she was died of her wounds.Dialogue with Titus Septim III The End of the Second Septims Titus Septim III's Reign (5E 719–5E 725) Her son, Titus Septim III becomes Emperor but at the time of his six-year reign, the rumors are that popular Orcish warlord by the name, Shamar gro-Rogdul planning to invade Cyrodiil. Titus III was preparing of war and got the Tamrielic Alliance to out-numbered the Orcs 6-1. Even though the Orcs were powerful.Dialogue with Titus Septim III As it turned out, the Oricismer then suddenly gained the upperhand and being to raid on Imperial City, Shamar than stormed into the palace with the Emperor waited. Titus's children was later wounded or killed during the sacking and the Emperor himself was later killed by Shamar, but Shamar was defeated and killed before he was going to usurped the throne. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to both Cepherous Septim III or Marcella Septim available to be crowned.Events of "A New Dynasty" The Cyrodiilic Dynasty had ended their 854 long-year reign and becoming one of the popular, devoted and longest empire dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim dynasty.Events of Military , 4E 201.]] The armed force of the Fourth Empire are the Cyrodiilic Legions. The Legions are considered one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces Tamriel has ever seen.Ordo Legionis Consisting of a wide selection of units, its soldiers are tasked with upholding the law, defending the citizenry,Dialogue with Imperial Legates and waging war against enemies of the Empire.Dialogue of the Skingrad Patroller in Combat dialogue with Whiterun Guards Imperial Soldiers patrol the roads of the Imperial provinces, engaging in combat with any threat to the traveler on the road.Legionnaires seen patrolling the road in Imperial horsemen seen on the roads of Cyrodiil during the events of The Cyrodiilic Legion is surpassing the Imperial Legion of the pervious Empire, the Septims, and was re-formed by Marcella Septim, the fourth Empress of Cyrodiil. And the number of troops of the new Legion is by far one of the most powerful, then the Third Dominion Armies of all time. Leadership The Empire is lead by an Emperor or Empress and governed by the Elder Council. The Council is devised by the Emperor to help keep the empire running by taking charge of the day-to-day operations, their responsibilities consist of administrating and overseeing provinces, advising the Emperor, and creation of laws (over which the Emperor still holds a Veto). The Council's importance becomes clear when the Empire is in some emergency or struggle, such as an interregnum. Notes Appearances * * de:Kaiserreich von Tamriel es:Tercer Imperio ru:Империя Септимов Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline Category:Empires Category:Governments